Not Real
by Submerge
Summary: Wahh, this story made me cry writing it! D8 GilbertxRoderich. My first AU! Doctor!Austria and Suicidal!Prussia lolwhut? Better story than summary o3o


Bahaha, okay, so another one-shot to try and pass the time! 8D This is what happens when you get insomnia and you stay awake for days on end, thinking of random shit. Maybe I'm insane, but at least I have somewhat of a creative ((if not hetalia-filled)) mind! ;D So, yes, I've had this in mind for.. Awhile. o3ob My first AU xD This should be fun /evilgrin

I do not own Hetalia. If I did... Hehee. It would look a bit like this. o3ob

* * *

"So... He's gone?"

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mister... Err.." I looked away from the man to look at the 'visitor' sticker on his chest. It read 'Alfred F. Jones', "... Mister Jones," I turned to Ludwig, my eyes asking for help in soothing this person who just lost their brother. I gave a curt nod and an apologetic look of sympathy, straightened my glasses and reassured the man that the doctors did everything they could. I gathered my clipboard and turned, walked away, and let Mister Jones grieve over his loss with the help of my German friend. It was terrible, having to give out this news multiple times a day. It was... sickeningly depressing. Having a loved one leave you is sad enough, but to have them pass on is, in my opinion, even worse. Fortunately, I only had to experience the first one. My dear, sweet Hungarian wife left last summer due to... Reasons I don't want to remember. I should really get over her, now.

I looked back to where Alfred and Ludwig were. He wasn't really the best at comforting, but it was the best he could manage. He, too, had lost his brother; Gilbert, so maybe this time, he'd do a better job with comforting... I had seen a picture of Ludwig's brother. After all we were considered 'best friends' by most of our coworkers. And my first thought on the German man in the photo was how... Amazingly stunning he looked. I almost had the nerve to call him 'hot' out loud. Luckily, I only blushed, although, I would prefer if I kept a composed face instead of drooling all over the picture. Now, I wish I could have met him in person. It's a shame he disappeared. Sighing, I keep walking toward the door to our newest patient. Attempted suicide. I gulped. How stable was this patient? My last experience with a person like this didn't go quite well. I set my thoughts aside and checked my clipboard once more to check if I had the right room. Straightening my glasses, I opened the door and slowly stepped inside. Within the bland, white walls rested a silver-haired lump of misery. Tubes scattered across his frail body, leading up to IVs and a heart rate monitor. His pulse seemed normal enough. A bit slowed, but maybe he was sleeping? I took a few steps forward, able to see the patient's face a bit better. His eyes fluttered and they slowly opened to stare at me hazily. I dropped everything I was holding. This patient... Looked exactly like Gilbert. I stared at those unmistakenable red eyes, taking a step backward, eyes wide with shock, while the man who looked like Gilbert lazily sat up, tearing off the tubes connected to his nose. I flicked my eyes to the piece of paper on the floor.

'Patient name: Gilbert Beilschmidt'

This... This really was Ludwig's missing brother! Should I tell him? But if I do, I might miss my chance with this stunning man. So... Keep this a secret.

I composed myself and stared back at the man with an irritated expression. Why was he staring at me like that? That small, ego-filled smirk spreading across his face, his eyes almost glowing as he rested his head on his palm and propped himself up on his elbow, the cords coming with him.

"Y-you're Gilbert... Ludwig's brother, right?" I stammered out, a shaking finger flipping through his files, my violet eyes flickering back and forth between the man and his files. In response I received a curt nod and an even bigger smile.

"Did my brudder tell you awesome things about me? Because, well, I /am/ awesome!" He tilted his head back, trying to give off an 'awesome' vibe. "W-well, he just showed me a picture... That's all," I blushed furiously, straightening out my uniform. He replied with a beckoning of a finger.

"C'mere and help me get these things off," He commanded. And, as it was my job to do what he asked, I helped him remove the tubes and wires. The doctor told me to take them off today, anyway. My fingers fumbled over the last wire. He was staring at me again. I blushed a bit and turned my head, stopping my work on the wire and staring right back at Gilbert.

"What..?" I asked when I was suddenly cut off by hands pulling me forward, the German's lips pressing against mine forcefully. My entire face turned completely scarlet, my whole body stiff. His tilted his head, giving himself better access to my mouth, moving his lips against mine. I stayed frozen, not knowing what exactly to do. Last time I did anything like this was back in high school. And even now, I was too shocked to react. I tried experimenting, letting my eyes close, lips parting in time with Gilbert's. When I felt a foreign tongue press against my own, my eyes snapped open, my once frozen arms shoving away my patient. What were we doing!? This was a hospital, dammit, not a gay club. I climbed off of the silver-haired man, panting. I straightened out my clothes again, shifting my glasses back into place once more. "Now if you please, Mister Beilschmidt! I would like to work with you without any interruptions!" I said sternly, trying to hide the fact that I slightly enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I kissed anybody like that... And with somebody I found attractive didn't make my flustered expression any calmer. Gilbert gave me a slightly disapproving look.

"Oh, please. Don't hide the fact that you liked it! I could tell because I'm awesome!" He almost shouted. The noise completely filling the white-walled room we were in. But what got me was his extremely high ego. Did he have no shame?

"You think I'm hot, don't you?" He flung a finger in my direction, pointing at me accusingly. But... How did he know? As I stared at the hand that belonged to the German, I noticed his wrists. They were almost shredded with cuts, differing in size. He... Hurt himself? This guy with such a big ego? I reached forward, worry etched on my face. "What did you do to yourself?" I asked, my voice rising a bit. His face paled even more than I thought possible. Looking up at me with a sheepish smile of apology. He laughed. A fake laugh.

"I guess this is what happens to super awesome people," He said quietly. "You need to tell me what happened, Mister Beilschmidt," I said, almost shouting. My voice quivered with anger, my brows furrowing. He looked away from me, the smile now totally faded away. He was avoiding my question... I took a step forward and slapped him across the face, getting him to look at me.

"You hit like a girl..." His eyes were blank, the humorous statement not having any emotion in the tone. I scoffed, going to the other side of the room to grab bandages. The wounds looked like they were inflicted within the last 24 hours. Which meant that he must ve done this while trying to commit suicide? I shuffled back to the German, wrapping the bandage around the wounds slowly.

"Please... Can... Can you just tell me what happened?" I continued wrapping the fabric slowly around the wounded flesh, looking pleadingly at Gilbert. I had to beg. If I didn't, he would never tell me. If he didn't tell me what happened if I got angry and forceful, maybe it'd work if I became submissive.

"C'mon, doc. Just call me Gilbert. Please," he insisted.

"I have a name, moron. Roderich Edelstein,"

"Pffft! Roderich!? Bahaha," He used his free hand that was already bandaged to slap my shoulder, apparently very entertained with my name, "I'm gonna call you Roddy~" He chanted in a sing-song voice, pulling me forward, close to his face, moving his hand under my chin, forcing me to stare at the endless red in his eyes. I stayed silent, in a trance almost. His mouth surged forward to press against mine briefly, pulling away all too soon, a sly smile stretching across his face. What was with this guy?

"I... Ah! I almost forgot," I moved back to the table where I got the bandages, placing them back where they belonged, reaching a small, orange bottle, "you need this..."

"The hell is 'this'?" He asked, craning his neck to see well. I popped open the lid, pouring a white tablet on my hand, traveling back toward the egotistical man. I answered his question with silencing him without his permission, shoving the pill in his mouth.

"Swallow," I instructed. It was a pretty obvious thing to do, but this guy was stubborn. "Only if you kiss me after~" He chanted, his speech barely slurred by the pill in the way. How could he ask such a thing? I nodded, which led to an obedient swallow. I smiled and re-connected the IV.  
"Make sure you get plenty of rest, and don't move from that spot, alright?" I got picked up the abandoned files that I had dropped recently, practically running out the door.

"H-hey! I never got a kiss..." I heard him shout when I closed the door. I almost laughed at his pouting face. I just hoped that nobody heard what the German said.

It was about two hours after my... Encounter with Gilbert. And the boss told me I had to check on him again. He was 'still mentally unstable' I just can't imagine that somebody with such a big ego would even think of ending their life. Walking down the white hallway, folder in hand, hands reaching to fix my glasses yet again, I finally made my way to the room of the man I had been thinking about the whole day ever since we met. The first thing I saw was a very bored looking young man, playing with the tube of the IV, and apparently he found a sharpie. The entire length of his arm where the bandages were was covered in doodles and notes. I furrowed my brows. Where did he get the sharpie? "Gilbert, I would appreciate it if you didn't draw all over yourself," I said blankly, moving to the edge of the man's bed, sitting down softly. His eye lit up when I walked in the room, and he looked even more alighted when I had the courage to sit next to him. He replied with an "I'm sorry, Roddie," and a giant hug, pulling me down on top of him. I blushed deeply, squirming to get out from the death grip that the German held on my waist.

"G-Gilbert! Please, do you mind!?" I shouted, not caring if people outside the room heard us. He did the opposite that I wanted, shoving me over so I would sit in his lap suggestively, straddling his waist. At least he loosened his death threatening hug.

"There. Much better!" "This is not 'better',"

"Nuh uhh, it s awesome. But not as awesome as me!" I rolled my eyes at his comment, turning my head to the side, muttering "Moron," under my breath. He seemed to notice, and grabbed my shoulders, tugging me forward, just hardly a centimeter separating our lips, while our foreheads pressed against each other, my brunette hair mingling with his silver hair. My breathing quickened, becoming a bit heavy. He was so close... Just move forward a bit and-

"Mmh!" I suddenly felt the albino's hips buck upward, pressing against my groin, "Wh-what do you think you're do- hahh..." Dammit, he did it again. Now, my breathing was hitching, my face entirely flushed in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked playfully, his breath washing over my face, "Poor little Roddy getting turned on at a hospital?" He grinded his hips harder, while I clamped my mouth shut, not allowing any moans to escape my mouth. Although, my face gave away my attempt at trying to hide my enjoyment. Out of nowhere, he pushed me off his hips, also off the bed, resulting in my crash landing on the tile flooring. I cursed him out in my mind, starting to get up in the process, but then, I realized why he pushed me off. The door to the room swung open out of nowhere, a worried look on my co-worker's face as she looked at me with urgency.

"Doctor Edelstein, you should see this..." I gave Gilbert a look of apology, and scurried off with the other, trying to will the noticeable bulge in my pants away.

It was the end of the day, in fact, it was already way past midnight, I felt like I was going to fall over any second, and I should probably get home, but I still didn't say anything to Gilbert after that miracle of an interruption. I once again walked through the familiar halls, now entirely empty excluding a few workers scurrying past here and there. I finally got to the room Gilbert was inhabiting, opening the door slowly, only to find the German sleeping soundly. He even looked smug in his sleep.

I took slow, quiet steps forward, standing over sleeping form. God, he looked so sweet like that. Shallow breaths and his mouth partially open. I leaned forward, giving a chaste kiss to his forehead. If only I could take him home with me.

Or I could just stay here... It was too hard to resist. I scanned the room, the only cords left was the one connecting to the IV. I quickly tore that out, since the bag of water was almost empty anyway. I yawned and almost collapsed onto the bed, landing next to Gilbert. The bed was actually kind of small, but I was able to fit next to the man if I scooted close enough. And, 'close enough' was being crushed against the German's broad chest. He was so skinny... It actually wasn't too uncomfortable. Pressing closer, I realized how cold he was. Taking the blanket to cover us further, I turned my head to give another chaste kiss, on the lips this time. Smiling in approval, I closed my eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

...

I opened my eyes to a grey wall, still too dark to call it white. Where was I again? I trailed back to last night. And, after a stressful, yet successful operation, I decided that before going home, I'd say farewell to a sleeping Gilbert... Oh. So, I was in Gilbert's room, staring at his room's wall, but what was pressed against my back? I struggled to look back, hurting my neck in the process. What I felt was Gilbert's chest, and now, what I saw was a grinning German, obscured by darkness, but those red eyes seemed to glow. Amused by my drowsy awakening, Gilbert laughed throatily. I flicked my eyes to the clock briefly, the red glow almost as bright as his eyes reading; 4:00AM. Usually I'd be getting ready now.  
I looked back at the grinning patient, shoving myself off the bed without a word. I was too tired for speech. I stretched, hearing Gilbert's laugh again.

"What..?" I asked drowsily, I really didn't want to use words.

"You just couldn't stay away from my awesomeness, could you?" He giggled again. I really didn't get what was so funny... Maybe it was because I wasn't a morning person? Jokes don't seem to register as 'funny' in my tired state.

"Actually," my voice slurred as I turned around to face the man propped up on his elbows again, "I just got really tired,"

"Mmmhm. Sure. Ah, but if only you were awake instead of asleep... You might have enjoyed..." He stopped talking, his expression apologetic, yet a sly smile blended in. I stared at him blankly, not understanding what he was getting at.

"...What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Oh, nothing~ and, by the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He smiled devilishly.

"What..? I do...?" I was too tired for shock. I'd save it for later.

"You're so cute when you say my name~" Yeah, now was probably a good time to show the shocked emotion. "W-what!?" I blushed instantly, groaning and burying my face in my hands. I glared at the albino, storming out of the room, soon followed by clumsy footsteps belonging to the reason I was storming out.

"Hey, what the heck, Roddy!" he cried, while I tried quickening my pace. There was absolutely nobody here... The halls completely empty aside from the German and me. Said man was now caught up to me, keeping up with my quick strides, somewhat uncoordinated. I turned abruptly at the shower rooms, hoping to lose my annoying follower. Pushing the door aside.

"I'll be taking a shower... Now could you please get out?" I asked in the nicest tone I possibly could, which still had annoyance in there somewhere.

"Ooh! Can I join~?" He asked playfully, taking a step toward me with a seductive grin etched across his face.

"Yes," I said blankly, and saw Gilbert's eyes light up, suddenly the happiest guy on Earth, "In the other stall," I confirmed, and noticed his happy expression melt away to a disappointed look. I turned away and started to unbutton my shirt, suddenly interrupted by pale hands grasping around my own in order to keep me from going any further. I blushed as his hands did the work for me, my shirt eventually falling to the floor. I was almost saddened by this. I wouldn't be able to feel his cool hands against my chest anymore.

My disappointment was lifted, and transformed into a flustered look as the hand returned to the hem of my pants, playing with the zipper briefly, and almost as fast as he started, tugged my pants off in one, swift movement.

"Okay! That's enough display of affection for now, thank you!" I shouted, shoving the German aside, keeping my boxers on... I'd rather do that by myself... Rushing in the first stall and locking it as quickly as possible, I got completely undressed, throwing my boxers to hang over the stall door. When I heard the sound of rustling clothes from the other side, I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly at the man's stubborn behavior, and soon, I heard the sound of a shower running next to me, along with his irritating voice chanting my name in a singsong voice. My nickname, at least.

"Dammit, you moron, shut up," I commanded, slamming my fist on the wall of the neighboring stall. I received a giggle in response and a moan afterward.

"Nhh, Roddy, hit me again~" I blushed an even brighter shade of red, ignoring him to the best of my ability; finally starting to get cleaner. He bust out in a chorus of laughing, seriously enjoying himself like he was in the most entertaining place in the world. "Gilbert, I swear, if you don't shut up I'll..." I paused, thinking of something threatening when the albino responded too soon.

"Ahh~ b-but, Roddy! It feels so good~" He burst out in another fit of laughter, while I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist and making a run to my locker, trying not to slip. Locker A42, my fingers fumbled with the lock. 10, 15, 24. Snap. I flung the door open and unfolded a pair of fresh clothes; slipping them on quicker than I thought was possible.

"Okay, Gilbert, I left my locker open, so feel free to use my clothes... Just make sure you close it when you're done, dammit," I said, leaving the room as quickly as possible. He could use some of the extra clothing I used for... Not work.

"Hey! What the hell..." I heard him shout as I left, my hair still soaked.

"So...? What do you say?" He was leaning against the wall, dressed in the spare clothes I gave to him. He better have closed the locker.

"Well," I sighed, giving in, "fine," Gilbert smiled widely, hugging me in a tight embrace. Earlier, I had just finished an operation... Part one, anyway. And, as I left to check on this egotistical man, walking through his room doors, I felt a mass of skin and bones tackle me to the ground. He sat on top of me and was begging me to take him home with me, since today was supposed to be the day he left. He actually was doing very well for somebody who wanted to commit suicide. His ego was up and running, and he was acting like, what I thought would be 'his good, old self'. So now, I called my boss, asking permission for releasing Gilbert Beilschmidt. He gave the OK to do so, which led to paperwork, which led to another complicated series of paperwork. In about an hour and a half, my shift was over along with Gilbert's paperwork... Which he hated.

"Can we go home now?" He whined, clinging to my shirt tightly, tugging and dragging his feet, acting like an impatient three-year-old. I nodded, and his red eyes lit up, his feet not dragging anymore. He reminded me of a little child. Always wanting attention. It was my duty to take care of this healing German. But first I had to get answers.

We were sitting in my car, Gilbert just couldn't sit still, and he was constantly squirming around. We ended up driving in silence, no noise except for Gilbert's struggling. I decided to start up a conversation.

"So, err... Do you think you can explain... that?" I looked at his wrists. They were still bandaged. And, it looked like he drew on the fabric again. Half of the whole arm was covered in little baby chicks.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about," He said, looking out the window, away from me. "I mean your... Why would you want to...? I trailed off, keeping my eyes locked on the road.

"The world isn't good enough for my awesomeness," he said lamely, still looking away. I looked away from the road, glaring at the man.

"God dammit, Gilbert! Tell me w-" Crash. The car slammed into a brick wall. I was supposed to turn at that wall, but it slammed into the obstacle, Gilbert and I lurching forward. No airbags? There was a sickening crunch, and soon after, my hearing started fading away. The last thing I heard was a girlish scream from outside the car. I looked next to me to see my German friend. His head was completely covered in blood and bend forward at an odd angle. He was obviously unconscious. The corners of my vision started fading out and I felt dizzy. I couldn't think about anything. It hurt my head if I did. But there were so many things running through my mind. Is Gilbert okay? Where are we? Why did I crash? And, the best question of all; when was help coming? My head started throbbing, and I couldn't feel anything anymore. That was good. At least the pain was gone. Then, darkness.

...

Black. Black. Oh, God a white, blinding light. My eyes fluttered, opening to a white ceiling, white walls and white bed sheets. It smelled like... Medicine. What happened? Everything was so familiar; I just couldn't seem to place it.

I was... In a hospital... The hospital I worked in. I was laying in one of the cots, a worried looking nurse standing over me. "Doctor Edelstein," she said calmly, pressing a shaky hand to my forehead. Why was I in a hospital? I tried thinking back. I had left with Gilbert at the end of my shift, we walked in the car, and we were talking about what happened.

Oh. I crashed the car... But where was Gilbert? Was he hurt? Where was he now?

"Doctor, you should really stop mumbling. Get some rest, please," Had I really said all of that out loud?

"Bella," I called, pulling on the nurse's uniform lightly to get her attention, "w-where's Gilbert?" She gave me a strange look. As if I was crazy.

"And who might 'Gilbert' be?"

"H-he was... With me... I-in the crash," Her confused look worsened, looking completely perplexed by now.

"I'm sorry, doctor, but I was told to let you rest, and your memory must be messed up. Let's just hope you didn't get a concussion," She turned and walked away. How could she not know who Gilbert was? Obviously, we just released him, and he was with me in the car... I sighed, turning my head away from the light. It hurt.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt so horrible for getting him into that mess. But then, I gulped. What if... What if he died? No. No. He couldn't. Sure, he was still weak from being in the hospital for so long, but still, he was strong enough to chase me down to the bathrooms. He was strong enough to tackle me down to the floor and hold me there. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a light, dreamless sleep. I was awakened when Ludwig walked through the door. So, 'my doctor' would be my best friend? Huh.

"Wh-what happ-" I started, trying to get up when a strong hand forced me down again gently. He gave me a stern look, his eyes telling me to stay down.

"Roderich, really?" He said, shaking his head, sighing, "You were a great, driver. What happened?"

"I... I was with your brother, Gilbert," I said, having troubles talking above a whisper, "You know how he is; I just lost my temper,"

"Roderich... You've never even met my brother, what are you talking about?" Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell him about Gilbert... On purpose.  
"G-Gilbert... He's alive," I croaked, smiling slightly.

"...My brother has been dead for four days; we found his body in an alleyway. He killed himself,"

"N-no! Really, he's alive! He was my patient!" I almost begged him to believe me. He left the room for about thirty seconds, coming back with a binder, papers overflowing from the inside. He sat on my bed, fingering through the files until he came across the three pieces of paper he wanted. He handed them to me without a word, leaving the room soon after, closing the door behind him.

I picked up the first paper. An article printed out from a website. A bold headline saying "Missing!" in capital letters. I read through the article. At the first paragraph, I recognized it. It was Gilbert's article on the day he disappeared. I put that paper aside, looking over the next one. It was part two of Gilbert's article. Read that, too. But, when I read the next article, what caught my attention was that I've never seen this article before. It was in bold, red letters, saying that the Gilbert case was solved. He had been found dead in an alleyway in the middle of the town, he had shot himself in the head, left a note next to him explaining his suicide. Four days ago.

I dropped the paper, in complete shock. If the patient I was working with wasn't Gilbert... Then who was I having the best times of my life with? All thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, the door was forced open, and in tumbled a set of doctors, grabbing me and taking me away to who knows where. They set me on a stretcher, carrying me away while another; sweet looking nurse came to my side, smiling nervously. The nurse lifted up a syringe, forcing my arm into her grasp. Soon, I felt a sharp pain on my arm, followed by complete darkness once more.

...

Light came into view again. I heard chatter, papers shuffling, and the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor. Somebody shouted out the fact that I was now awake... Somewhat. I felt the light being obscured by a shadow, probably somebody standing over me. I opened my eyes to see my assumptions were correct. A tall man was looming over me, another worried expression to add to the list. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Roderich, I never would have guessed... You seemed so... Normal," He said, staring at me. What was going on here? "I'm sorry to say this, but," He pulled out a chart, multiple colors scattered across the film, "You have a dangerously high chemical imbalance. It... Oh my God, Roderich, you're insane," He turned around, burying his face in his hands. He was an old colleague of mine. Really nice guy.

But more importantly... I was insane? No. I was more sane than anybody in this room. In the entire hospital, even! "Uhm," he spoke up again, turning toward me, worry and fear etched all over his face, "people from the nearby ward are coming by to pick you up soon... So... I just wanted to let you know that you've been a great friend... And yeah," He finished lamely, looking at his feet. I sighed and closed my eyes. He wasn't a real friend. He was nothing compared to the friendship Gilbert and I shared together. Even though, it lasted for four days... Even then, it was much more valuable and fun. I heard muffled chatter coming from outside the room, the door being opened forcefully yet again. Another set of people came in, more calmly this time, two women walking toward me while a man was talking to my colleague, concern etched in his voice. The two women walking toward me smiled comfortingly. I squirmed on the cot, trying to get away from the syringe they held up. They were going to take me away. They were going to take me away from Gilbert! I thrashed in the confines of the bed, slapping one of the girl's arms, knocking the syringe away. Both of them gasped, trying to put me down as I jumped out, still in my uniform.

Yes, I was going to join him. Join Gilbert. I sped down the halls, knocking over tables and people along the way; I could hear the frantic footsteps close behind me. I halted, turning abruptly to a storage closet. There had to be something here that would... There. A scalpel. I picked it up, hearing the footsteps rush right past the closet, completely oblivious to my presence in here. All I had to do was.

Slice.

I held back a scream, my hearing and vision clouding up. All of this would be over soon... but... Wait this wasn't enough. This couldn't... Wouldn't kill anybody. I trembled. What floor was I on? Thirty? Yes. That should do it. I scanned the room, and a faint light came from behind a stack of boxes. I lurched forward, shoving the obscuring objects away. God, the scalpel was still embedded in my head. It hurt so much. Hurt to think. But I didn't have to think. Just do. Opening the window, I looked outside. It was extremely windy. One foot out the window... Two. Now I was sitting on the windowsill, enjoying the breeze and looking at all of the people go by.

"Roderich!" I heard somebody shout. Right behind me. I didn't hear anybody come in! Snapping my head around, I saw Gilbert's beautiful face. He smiled, "Roddy... Jump. I'll be seeing you soon~"

I looked down at the sidewalk below. Yes, I would see him if I jumped! I stood up on the windowsill, having it crack under me, not being able to support my weight was... exciting. I smiled, one foot out, and jumped.

Falling. Falling. Falling. And, by now, I could hear the shrill screaming. They didn't care. They never cared. Only Gilbert care--

* * *

Oh... Oh my God! 8D

So many reviews in just like, one day. I'm so happy that people like Prusstria! xD

So I just wanted to make a few shoutouts to some people who reviewed. If I get more, I'll mention them as well. +w+

Shizu Fumikari - Hnng, I know right? So sad D; And I shall! This pairing is one of my favorites.

ImAFairyPrincess - Squee~ Thank you! Good God, I love your screenname, by the way xD

xBehindtheSeax - Ahh! Thank you~ You make me so happy... NOT BECAUSE IT MADE YOU SAD, BUT BECAUSE YOU LIKED IT! D-dont get the wrong idea oAob

Corvyie - Oh good Lord, your review made me sooo happy! One of the best ones I've recieved! And that thing you mentioned, is it a fanfic? +w+ I must read~ And thanks for the compliment on the first-person note! I always preferred first-person stories. Not to read, but to write. That way, I don't have to think of different ways to say "The Austrian then ____" or "The older doctor ____" ect. Instead I can just say "I" or "My" xD But yeah, I'll try and fix those bigass paragraphs later. Just... not now xD


End file.
